Loving in Washington
by Saeshmea
Summary: That morning she had a meeting. She got up as every day, she dressed herself, she had breakfast, she opened the door to leave her apartment, and when the elevator's door opened she found a familiar face in. M: Lionel!


It was some weeks after Martha had gone to Washington

**Loving in Washington**

It was some weeks after Martha had gone to Washington. Lionel was really missing her. He called her almost every day, but it wasn't the same as have her there, and he wanted to say her something, something that he can't say by the telephone. So, when he couldn't more with that, he took his private Jet and flew to Washington.

Every night, after Lionel's call, Martha stayed sad liing on the bed. She thought about how she was missing him, she thought about what he would like to tell him untill leave Smallville.

That morning she had a meeting. She got up as every day, she dressed herself, she had breakfast, she opened the door to leave her apartment, and when the elevator's door opened she found a familiar face in.  
M: Lionel?!  
She was really happy to see him again, she wanted to jump on his arms... but they just staid there, without move, without say anything... They both were as amazing that they weren't able to do nothing.  
L: Hi!... I... I had to come to Washington and... I... I decided to... to visit you...  
M: Oh my God...  
L: I should imagine that... you don't want to see me, isn't it? (he get sad, he really thought for a while that Martha didn't want to see him)  
M: It... it isn't!! I... I really want to see you... (she was almost crying 'cause the emotion)  
L: Really? (he couldn't believe what she was saying)  
Lionel still being in the elevator and the doors started to close themselves. Lionel took Martha's hand and she, quickly, jumped inside.  
L: I have lied you... I haven't any meeting... I just needed to see you... (Martha smiled)  
M: I've missed you a lot... the days when you didn't call me, I couldn't sleep...  
L: I have also missed you a lot... I couldn't went to the Talon and not see you there, I couldn't pass near the farm and don't see your car there... I can't leave without you...  
"I can't leave without you..." these words were repeated again and again on Martha head. She stretched her arm and pushed the Stop button. Then the elevator stopped.  
L: What are you doing?  
M: Repeat your last words...  
L: I... I can't leave without you...  
Martha went towards Lionel, pushed him against the elevator wall and kissed him... she kissed him with passion, with love... Then Lionel took her blouse out, and she took his trousers out, her skirt, his jacket, her bra, his shirt, her - - - ... How much love they had there!!

. . .  
Martha had to ring to advice that she couldn't go to the meeting because she had an event, because after their passion moment she invited Lionel to her apartment.  
L: It's so nice...  
M: It is... but it's not the farm... it's not my home...  
She was making some coffee.  
After, while they were drinking, they hadn't talked about the elevator, yet...  
L: Martha, about what happened...  
M: It HAD to happened.  
L: Are you sure?  
M: Lionel, I like be in Washington... I know that Clark is really happy to see me here, in the government... but I miss Smallville... I miss my son... I miss my little job in the Talon... I miss my fiends... but something I really miss is YOU...  
L: I really miss you, too. I had got used to have you so close to me... and now I can't even see you... I can't live at this way... I'm dying without you...  
M: Don't worry... our suffering will finish early...  
L: How? I can't leave the LuthorCorp with Lex, you know that...  
M: I know, dear... but I will come back...  
L: You can't do that!  
M: I can't leave here anymore... I feel alone... I need Clark and you next to me...  
L: Does he know this?  
M: He doesn't... and he will continue not knowing anything, right? If I tell him, he will convince me to stay. And I don't want this.  
L: I will say him nothing, but you should. He's your son... he also miss you, he will understand it...  
M: Maybe... but he will not understand this.  
L: This what?  
M: What have just happened on the elevator... what I want to happened more often...  
L: Do you mean?  
M: I mean I want a relationship with you, and I can't tell this to Clark, yet. It's too early for him to understand this.

. . .

Lionel spent a full week in Washington with Martha. They really enjoy a LOVE time.

Some days later, Martha come back to Smallville.  
When he arrived to the farm she found Clark in the kitchen...  
C: Mum?! What are you doing here?!  
M: That's your best way for salute your mum, who you haven't visit for weeks?  
C: Oh! Hi mum!! I've missed you a lot!! (he hugged her hardly)  
M: That's so better... (she smiled him) I've missed you too, honey, I've missed you too much!! (she started to cry)  
C: Mum! What's the matter? You're touched for your visit, isn't this?  
M: It isn't, sweeter (she cried harder)  
C: So... what's wrong?  
M: Me.  
C: I don't understand, mum...  
M: This is not a visit... I'm coming back.  
C: What do you mean?  
M: What I mean, son... I can't stay in Washington knowing that you and... that YOU are here. I felt so alone there.  
C: Oh mum! (he hugged her again, this time it was lovely) Don't worry for that... I will ever be with you... I love you, mum...  
M: I love you too, sweetheart.  
Later Martha felt really bad, because her son had understand that she needed to come back... but she hadn't said him all the truth, she hadn't said him that she didn't came back just for him...

Lionel knew that Martha was comming back that day, so he organized a romantic dinner for them.  
He pick her up at eight, at the farm. Clark opened the door.  
C: Hi Lionel. How are you?  
L: Fine, Clark, thanks. It's your mum ready?  
C: Wait. / Mum! Lionel Luthor is here. Are you going out tonight?  
M: I am, Clark.  
She went down the stairs wearing a wonderfull blue dress

L: Wow!! You look really... amazing, Martha.  
C: Really nice. (They both had their eyes so opened)  
M: Thanks.  
C: You hadn't said me that you're going out...  
M: I forget it, honey, I'm sorry... but you don't get ungry, do you?  
C: No, no... of course I don't... just, enjoy the night! (he tried to smile)  
M: Thank you, sweeter!!

After have dinner, there were music in the restaurant and Martha and Lionel danced. While they were dancing, they spoke...(the music changed, now it was one of Amanda Marshall , Lionel had kneel down, and Martha couldn't breath of the emotion she felt)  
L: Martha, I have been thinking these last days... about us. I really enjoyed this week we spent toghether like a couple, and I always enjoy the time I spent with you as much that when I'm not near you I can't breath... Martha... I have dream this since the first day I saw your red hair moving on the wind... I have thought about this moment since you watched at me with your precious blue eyes for the first time... Martha... Do you want to be my wife? (he took out a gold ring with a dimond. She started to cry and smile, too) You needn't to... (she put her finger on his mouth, she kneel down too, and she kissed him... it happened slowly, as the song was going on, as she said:)  
M: I do. I want to be your wife.  
They both hugged, and cryed, and kissed... Then they stood up again and, before the song ended, he put the ring on her finger...

. . . .

The morning after, while Martha was preppearing the breakfast, a hand took hers...  
C: What's that!? (exclaimed Clark seeing the ring)  
M: Oh... it's... it's just a present (she was scared)  
C: That's not just a present, mum... it's... it's an engagement ring!!  
M: It isn't!  
C: Mum!! (he hadn't let her hand, yet)  
M: Honey, can you... you're... you're hurting me (she was breathing hard... she was really nervious)  
C: Sorry... so sorry mum... but... what does it mean? (he was upset)  
M: Ok. You should sit down. (he did) Lionel asked me to marry him, tonigh.  
C: Is it a joke?  
M: It isn't honey...  
C: I will kill him!! (he stood up, Martha tried to stop him, but she couldn't, he disappeared)

. . . .

Later, in the Luthor's mansion...  
C: What do you think you're doing?  
L: Hi Clark!  
C: My mum will not marry you!  
L: Oh! You saw the ring...  
C: I did. It's too nice. GET AWAY FROM HER!!  
L: I can't do that if she doesn't want...  
C: And how can you be as sure of that?  
L: Because she accepted the engagement.  
C: You're lying...  
M: She's not. (Martha had just arrived, she came by her car)  
C: Mum, get away, please... (Martha started to cry)  
M: I can't, Clark, I can't let you to do a madness...  
C: I just want to end with our problems.  
M: Lionel is not a problem, Clark, is the man who I'm in love with.  
C: You love him?  
M: I do.  
C: Why?  
M: We don't know why we love the persons we are in love with... I just know that he has been really nice and kind with me... and I've missed her as much as you while I was in Washington...  
C: but dad...  
M: I loved him, Clark... but I also love Lionel, now... can't you understand this? (she still crying)  
C: I can... but just for you... just because I don't want you to cry any more... please, stop crying, mum, I will not hurt him, because if you really love him I will be hurting you, too. And I don't want this...  
They hugged. Then Martha took Lionel from his hand.  
M: Clark, I know you don't trust Lionel a lot, but I love him... and... he love me...  
L: I do. I promise you that I will never do anything what can hurt your mother. I really love her... and I would give my life for hers with my eyes closed. (Martha smiled)  
M: What we are trying to say you, Clark, is that you needn't to be worried for us... our is a true love, and this is a really hard relationship...  
C: Ok, mum... I will trust in you... two... I accept your engagement. (Martha get really happy)

. . . .

The next night, dinning with Lionel.  
L: I thought that now that Clark have accept our engagement we can fix a date...  
M: I would be great!! which day have you thought on?  
L: The 24.  
M: Of what?  
L: Of June.  
M: In a year? That's too late!  
L: No, durling, the 24 of June of this year...  
M: In two weeks!! (she was surprised, amazing... and after... HAPPY!!)

THE END


End file.
